Locker
, Arnold Rimmer and Kristine Kochanski in the main locker room of ''Red Dwarf'' ("Ouroboros", Series VII)]] A locker is a secured compartment where a crewmember of the JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf'' could store either work equipment or personal belongings. Red Dwarf contained a chamber full of lockers for the general use of the crew, which was near the shuttle landing bays and customs, and there were also personal walk-in lockers within the crew's sleeping quarters. Locker Chamber , Kochanski finds Lister's pet cat in the locker Room ("Ouroboros", Series VII)]] Before the accident which killed the crew, and when the relationship between Dave Lister and Krissy Kochanski was ended by the latter on Red Dwarf, Lister was upset and took some planetary shore-leave on Mimas. Lister smuggled a pet cat named Frankenstein back aboard without taking it through quarantine, which was illegal, since he wanted the company. Lister bumped into Kochanski in the Locker Room, and attempted a reconciliation, but Krissy told him she was back with Tim. In an alternate dimension, the Locker Room was the point of divergence, as Krissy discovered Frankenstein at this point, and confiscated the pet cat from Lister. Kochanski couldn't bring herself to turn the cat in either, and so got caught with it, and spent three million years in stasis instead of Lister. ("Ouroboros", Series VII) in the Red Dwarf Locker Room three million years later ("Blue")]] When the last human, Dave Lister first emerged from three million years of stasis to find himself on an empty ship, during the "early days", Lister would play the "locker game" with the hologram Arnold Rimmer. This involved breaking into the lockers of the dead crew in the Locker Room with a mining chisel and hammer, and they kept whatever they found inside. Rimmer didn't much like playing the locker game, since every time they played, Lister won. One time they played, Lister found a 30-carat gold wristwatch, and all Rimmer had found was a single wellington boot and a box of 100 assorted tampons that glow in the dark. This had left Rimmer convinced that Lister had rigged the locker game. He was right - Lister had already opened them all, and even set a trap for Rimmer the final time. Lister said he was going for locker number 68 - Rimmer said he wanted to go for it instead, but then changed his mind, anticipating Lister's move, and let Lister open it first. The reverse psychology worked. Lister found a gold necklace, a bundle of cash, and a nude female wrestling video - Baked Bean Bombshells Volume 12. Rimmer then chose locker 58, and Lister opened it for him, taking a step back. Rimmer peers into the locker, and a belch of fire from a home-made flamethrower hits the hologram in the face. Lister then reads Rimmer a note inside the locker - "people who break into lockers deserve everything they get, you cheap, double-crossing slime ball." Sounds like they know you, Lister says. Lister later recalled the locker game to Cat, as one of the fun times Lister had with Rimmer, along with the golf game on Traga 16. ("Blue") Sleeping Quarters Lockers locker (Series I)]] There was also two walk-in lockers in Lister and Rimmer's original bunkroom. Lister's locker was located to the left of the room, near the entrance/exit, and Rimmer's to the right of the room. By Series II, they had become notably larger, and more colourful and customised, such as Lister's which was adorned with pictures of Marilyn Monroe and Fiji, and Rimmer's which was filled with plants, flags, and circular data tapes. These lockers contained such things as: Rimmer's Locker * Rimmer's uniforms * Rimmer's camphor wood chest (as revealed in "Marooned") and Holo-lamp (as revealed in "The Beginning") * Rimmer's monkey painting * Rimmer's diary * Rimmer's report book * Rimmer's detailed draft timetable for his intended, actual revision timetable * Rimmer's learning drugs * Rimmer's Hammond Organ sheet music * Morris Dancer Monthly * Rachael ("Dad", "Stoke Me a Clipper") * The Tax Collector ("Better Than Life") Lister's Locker )]] * Lister's London Jets and Mugs Murphy t-shirts * A space suit * Lister's moon boots * Lister's Guitar * Lister's musical toilet paper * Lister's Rastabilly Skank * Lister's Marijuana Gin * Titan Mushrooms * Lister's curry, beer and boxes of Krispies * Lister's Zero Gravity Football recordings * Lister's alarm clock * Talkie Toaster Trivia * In Series IV, after joining the boys from the Dwarf, Kryten kept his Spare Heads in a walk-in locker aboard Red Dwarf. ("D.N.A.") * The novel Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers reveals that before Lister signed up with the Red Dwarf, he spent time homeless on Mimas where he lived in a luggage locker. Category:Series I Category:Series VII Category:Novels Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Places